Malik
by Moon Erebos
Summary: (...) no permitirá que nada ni nadie lastime a su familia. (...)


**Esta cosa hermosa es un regalo para G Mauvaise por haber ganado 2 premios en los Amortentia Awards: Mejor longfic en proceso, Mejor Autor/a  
**

 **Harry Potter no me pertenece**

 **Advertencia: Tom/James**

 **Harry no existe, no pregunten por él**

* * *

 **Malik**

Tom se pasea de un lado al otro a la espera de que el medimago salga de la habitación de su esposo con buenas noticias, más le vale sean buenas, piensa, porque de lo contrario le hará pagar esas horas de desespero muy caro. No, no es desespero sino descontento, él es un Lord Oscuro, no puede estar desesperado.

Sin embargo, se detiene mirando la puerta, está un poco nervioso con el asunto. Los últimos meses del embarazo de su esposo fueron muy complicados según le informaron pues el fruto mágico en su vientre resultó ser más fuerte de lo esperado y él no estuvo ahí para darle de su magia; sólo el hecho de que el hombre justo entró en labor de parto le salvó de recibir hechizos muy dolorosos.

Las puertas se abren y la primera en salir es Nagini que sisea contenta de cuán orgullosa está del cachorro y de no ser porque es una serpiente Tom está seguro de que puede ver una enorme sonrisa en su boca; tras ella sale el medimago acompañado de Severus y no es hasta que ve la casi imperceptible sonrisa de triunfo en labios del pocionista que puede dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Es un niño mi Señor —dice el medimago haciéndose a un lado para que pueda entrar.

Ni corto ni perezoso Tom entra en la habitación caminando rápidamente hacia la cama dónde yace su esposo arrullando a una bolita de carne envuelta celosamente en una manta verde con dorado. Despacio se acerca carraspeando suave para llamar la atención del hombre que inmediatamente abraza a la criatura contra su pecho cómo si quisiera ocultarla de la vista de todos pero al notar quién se acerca se relaja lo suficiente cómo para que Tom se sienta seguro de continuar.

—James —saluda sentándose a su lado. El hombre ríe y se inclina con cuidado para poner la manta en sus brazos.

Tom siente un súbito miedo a dejar caer a su hijo por lo que lo pega a su cuerpo unos segundos antes de alejarlo para poder verlo. Se queda sin aire unos instantes impactado por la pequeña bolita de carne rojiza que bosteza suave, sus encías desnudas expuestas a través de los pequeños labios dándole un aspecto adorable; es en ese instante que Tom es plenamente consciente de que es _padre_ a pesar de haberlo asimilado al momento que James le informó de la llegada de la pequeña criatura.

Mientras lo examina, desde la pequeña matita de cabello tan negro como el suyo pero que seguro será un nido desordenado como el de James, hasta los pies contando todos sus deditos para estar seguro que no falta ninguno.

—Están los veinte —asegura James riendo ante su expresión culpable por haber sido descubierto en algo tan tonto del hombre—. Los conté dos o tres veces desde que Severus me dejó cargarlo.

Tom nota la molestia en la voz de James al mencionar al hombre; a pesar de que habían hecho las paces, James cómo su esposo y el consorte del Señor Oscuro y Severus cómo su hombre de mayor confianza luego de Lucius, ambos hombres siguen en una silenciosa rivalidad sintiendo desagrado mutuo. Niega suave volviendo la vista a su pequeño que lo mira curioso quitándole el aliento nuevamente.

Dos grandes y brillantes ojitos verdes con matices azulados, normal en los niños sabe por el pequeño Draco que igual tenía los ojos así al nacer antes de que el color desapareciera con el tiempo, del mismo tono que los suyos. Tom aprieta sus labios cuando el deseo de llorar de felicidad lo sacude pero se permite sonreirle al pequeño que al verlo ríe encantado.

—Malik —dice James distrayéndolo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo llamaremos Malik Thomas Riddle Potter —la sonrisa en los labios del castaño le hacen saber que no hay fuerza en el universo que lo haga cambiar de parecer por lo que Tom se guarda su opinión del nombre—. Malik significa realeza —agrega extasiado por su elección.

Tom ríe bajando la vista a su pequeño que mira hacia James alargando sus bracitos. Con cuidado lo regresa con el castaño antes de hacerlo recostarse tomando su lugar a su lado; James no protesta bostezando y acurrucándose contra él al igual que Malik que se aferra a su túnica con fuerza buscando de su calor.

Los abraza contra su pecho teniendo especial cuidado en que el bebé no quede aplastado entre ambos antes de cerrar sus ojos para intentar descansar. Aunque estén en su propia fortaleza Tom es consciente que tiene largos años de mal dormir pues no permitirá que nada ni nadie lastime a su _familia_.


End file.
